The Darkest Light
by Amber Emiaeon
Summary: What will you do when everything you knew was not yours? When you thought everything would be fine but in reality it is not? When everything is turned upside down, inside out, and who you really are is a question nobody can answer. Not even yourself.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Prologue **

_ It was dark and the moon and stars were hidden behind the thick dark clouds, casting a foreboding feeling over the manor which stood near the edge of a high cliff, the exact location unknown to everyone but the direct members of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange._

_ A black silhouette was seen by no one as it appeared near the grand wooden doors of the manor. No eyes followed the figure of the cloaked man as it ran, almost desperately, up the large pure black marble stairs and through the wide hallways filled with portraits of ancient people long gone from the world. _

_ The man finally reached the double doors at the end of the long corridor and he hastily pushed them. The doors finally opened to reveal a king sized bed with a shivering figure in the middle._

_ "…Mother," the man whispered as he took small hesitant steps towards the woman._

_ The once beautiful Lady of the House tilted her head and lifted her frail hand towards the young man still halfway through the room._

_ "Come, my son. I don't have much time left and I have something for you."_

_ The cloaked figure covered the remaining distance between the two and he took the woman's thin hands in his larger ones._

_ "Rabastan…Long ago, in the founders' time, our great ancestor sealed his descendants' fate for eternity….."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter One – When Everything Was Twisted**

Halloween 1981

The Potter residence was filled with laughter and cheer as the four adults and one baby chatted happily- and for a while, they pretended that everything was right in the world.

Sirius Black rolled on the carpeted floor, clutching his stomach, as he laughed loudly at one of his very best mates, James Potter, as he told everyone else in the room about the his accident this morning concerning a reported death eater hideout, male prostitutes, and a lot of fluffy pink feathered tutus. It seems that there was a lot of false information being given by desperate people who wanted the reward money for giving out information about the death eaters.

James Potter scowled at the man on the floor and his eyes took a mischievous glint as he took the opportunity to turn the table around.

"Sooo….. Sirius, is dear Rosmerta still mad at you for that incident two days ago?"

The Black heir stopped laughing and turned his head to glare at the smirking hazel-eyed auror who was sitting quite smugly on the large blue sofa with his other two friends, who had the same expressions.

"Stop it, you three! I apologized already! Why won't she speak to me?!"

Remus Lupin raised an eyebrow at his bewildered friend and sighed softly.

"You know Sirius, if you don't come up with something quickly, maybe she'll break up with you."

The dog animagus's eyes widened considerably as he looked at his friends one by one, who in turn, nodded their heads in agreement.

"No! You don't think she'll break the engagement, do you?! I mean – I mean….. we're engaged! It's not that easy…..Right? RIGHT?"

Finally taking pity on the panicking person in front of her, Lily soothed the black haired man.

"Don't worry about it, Sirius. I don't think Rosmerta will break off your engagement just because you commented inappropriately about her figure and eating habits," here a distinct cough from James was heard. "But I do think that you should go home now and think hard on how to make it up to her. Okay?"

Sirius nodded his head vigorously a few times before jumping up on his feet and running off to the fireplace with a quick shout of,

"Thanks Lily!"

The other three were left in silence for a while before it was broken by the soft gurgling of one little Harry Potter. The adults smiled fondly at the salivating baby and Remus stood up with a stretch from his place on the couch.

He turned to the other two and said, "Well, it's late. I'm going home for some good night's sleep." Then he crouched down in front of the baby and cooed, "Good night, cub," which the infant responded happily with an incoherent gurgle.

The adults laughed quietly as James and Lily said good bye to their werewolf friend. They were about to head to bed too when all of a sudden, the entire house shuddered and James felt the wards being broken in by a powerful dark force. He turned to Lily urgently and saw the understanding dawn in the emerald eyes of his wife.

He nodded to his other half and pushed, "Go! Lily, take Harry and _GO_!"

The red haired woman looked at him one last time before turning towards the stairs and running hurriedly towards the portkey which was hidden in the nursery. Just as she reached the bottom step, she heard the unmistakable sound of the wooden door at the front entrance being blasted thorugh and the resounding shouts of her husband.

When she reached the red door with the sign _'Harry's Room'_ written on it, the shouts from downstairs stopped and with a choked sob, she turned the door knob and went inside, running towards the bookshelf and grabbing the small stuffed deer in her hands. In her panic, she momentarily forgot the password to the portkey. That one moment cost her. When she finally remembered, she had dropped the toy deer in surprise because of the loud bang the nursery door made.

The former Gryffindor turned, horrified, as the most feared man of all glided in the room, red eyes narrowing on the softly crying baby, which was still safely tucked in her arms.

Lord Voldemort took a step towards the pair and instinctively, Lily took a step backwards.

"Tsk. Tsk. _Lily Potter_." The snake like quality in which those simple words were uttered sent shivers down her spine.

"No…no…..please….don't take Harry," the woman tried to beg but instead, the dark wizard raised his wand and said,

"_Foolish girl….step aside. I'm only here for the boy._"

Lily shook head weakly, "No…..no…..take me. Take me instead. Don't take my little baby."

"_Step aside." _

When for the third time, Lily refused to budge, Lord Voldemort cast a spell which forcefully separated the parent and child.

The last thing Lily saw was a green light heading towards her precious little boy.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

Three figures stood in front of a normal looking house, whispering to each other.

"You'll just leave him here with a letter, Albus?! I've watched these muggles and I can say they are not meant to take care of the Savior of the wizarding world!"

"Hush, Minerva. They are his only living relatives. The blood wards will keep him safe as long as he is with them."

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"You worry too much, my dear."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Whispers**

_-October, 1981-_

It was way past midnight as a young newlywed couple made their way down the streets of Godric's Hollow. They were happily talking with each other in hushed tones, being careful not to disturb their new neighbors who were most probably already asleep. As they turned a corner to the right of the road, a huge explosion happened before their eyes, just about five houses away. They stumbled on their footing a little and turned two pairs of horrified eyes on the house which, just moments ago, they didn't know exist.

After getting over their initial shock, they hurriedly sprinted towards the burning house, hoping that the people inside were still alive. As they reached the two storey cottage, they took a quick look at the still small fire on the second floor and made their way inside after being sure that the fire isn't going to harm them. When they opened the broken front doors of the house, the lady gasped at the sight of a quite young man, probably in his twenties, lying on the floor near the wall with unseeing eyes. The couple knew that without a doubt, the man was already dead. Quickly turning their eyes away from the corpse, the two made their way up the stairs and towards a room with open doors and where they can see smoke coming out from. As they stood on the doorway, they saw the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes looking back at them from across the room. The baby smiled from where he stood and slowly reached out his small chubby arms to them, clearly demanding them to pick him up. The couple's hearts clenched painfully as they realized that the dead man from downstairs and the dead woman lying on the floor in between them and the crib where the baby was, were the little child's parents. They looked at each other in silent confirmation and determinedly walked around the body and towards the crib, making sure to cover their noses and keeping their heads down to avoid inhaling too much smoke. When they finally reached the black haired baby, the woman carefully lifted the young lad in her arms and held her closely to her chest. They quickly made their way out of the house where they called for an ambulance to put out the fire. The two adults, plus one baby, then made their way towards home, just blocks away from the destruction.

* * *

_-March, 1990-_

It was mid-morning and the cool breeze drifted through Privet Drive and to a little boy, ruffling dark raven hair as the young child sat on his knees, forcefully pulling out the weeds in the front yard under the stern watch of his aunt Petunia. He lifted thin dirty hands towards his forehead to wipe sweaty hair from his eyes, revealing a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. He saw his aunt glaring at him from the corner of his eyes and let out a long suffering sigh as he went back to work. He gave a look at the not even half done yard and slumped. It was going to be one of _those _days again.

In an office located at a high floor of a castle somewhere in Scotland, a long bearded old man was seated behind a large oak desk facing the most feared professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Albus, the Dark Lord has called another meeting just last night. He is planning on putting his plans into action soon. Very soon," the greasy haired man spoke with a hint of urgency barely heard in his silky voice.

Albus Dumbledore placed his elbows on top of the table and put his hands together in a contemplating gesture. Bright blue eyes twinkled behind half moon glasses before the light in the pair of eyes dimmed somewhat. He let out a soft sigh as he looked at the solemn man before him.

"I'm afraid, my boy, that we should also move much earlier than planned." Severus Snape raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"We have to fetch Harry Potter."


End file.
